To be with you
by mindless doodles
Summary: Harry Potter's memory is erased from his last battle from Voldemort. Now another upcoming battle is rising again. Hermione is assigned to help Harry recover his memory, and she unconsiously fell in love with her former bestfriend along the way.
1. reunion

A/N: Okay, hope everyone likes this story of mine! I'm kind of new in this writing business, so please be nice...please? Thanks...hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG WITH MY COFEE?!?!"  
  
A handsome young man with ebony colored hair blinked behind his glasses and peeked his head out of the spider infested cupboard that served as his bedroom. An ugly, red and blotted something greeted his sight. It was his Uncle Vernon's face, fire breathing out of his nostrils.  
  
"You lazy, ungrateful bum! How dare you do this?!"  
  
Harry Potter blinked once again at his uncle lazily, and blew his bubble gum with a huge pop. "So?"  
  
Vernon Dursely drew up to his full height and made a move as if to grab Harry, but the boy is too fast for him. He quickly slammed the door and bolted it, then groped under his pillow for the MP3 player he sort of "borrowed" from Dudley's classmate. Harry ignored the thumps on his door and let himself drown to the stream of music coming from the silver headphones attached to his ears. He burrowed deeper in his bed and tried to sleep.  
  
For seventeen years in his life it has always been like this. His aunt, uncle or cousin or all of them shouting at him, or ordering him around, or hitting him. He rolled his jade eyes and glanced at his still locked door.  
  
'It's Mum and Dad's fault. If they haven't bloody died in that car crash, then left me in this bloody family of pigs with this bloody scar imprinted on my forehead, I would have been perfectly happy with my bloody life.' He reached out a pale hand and stroked the offending scar. He traced it's weird, lightning shape and sighed. Actually he really didn't blame his parents.  
  
"It's just so bloody unfair." Whispered Harry softly, and prepared to sleep, still ignoring the loud thumps and the worst obscenities his uncle AND aunt was shouting.  
  
After how many hours, the Dursely residence finally went quiet. He stopped playing the song and heard the rumble of his too-empty stomach, reminding him of his last meal, which was 3 days ago. Harry cautiously opened the cupboard door and peeked out. The house was quiet. He replaced the MP3 under his pillow ('Just in case') and slowly started to get out. He brushed himself and slowly closed the white wooden door, his emerald eyes guarded. He tiptoed toward the gleaming clean kitchen of his relatives.  
  
"Hey you freak, what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. The biggest pig of the Dursleys'. His cousin, Dudley. He slowly turn around and put a totally fake smile that looks more like a sneer than a smile.  
  
"Hello, Dudley, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
Dudley smirked and focused his watery blue eyes at his skinny cousin. He slowly cracked his knuckles. "You know Mum and Dad would be very angry if they caught you stealing food from our fridge."  
  
"And they wouldn't be furious if they know you're uh, missing school?" asked Harry, his thin arms crossing in front of his chest.  
  
Dudley growled. "One word about this, freakazoid, and you'll be dead."  
  
"Just what makes you sure I won't tell on you?"  
  
"Then, we just have to do it my way, punk." Dudley grinned evilly and reached for Harry's plaid polo, three buttons immediately flying loose. "After I'm done with you, your face will be so swollen you wouldn't be able to utter or even think of a single word."  
  
"But then again Dudley, I don't need to beat up that piggy face of yours for your mind to go blank," sneered Harry.  
  
"Why you little...I'll get you for this!"  
  
"Tirsus Mahiliborcus!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
A stream of brilliant white light behind Dudley made Harry cover his eyes, and he felt Dudley releasing his death grip on him. He felt the ground shook beneath him under Dudley's heavy weight.  
  
"Harry James Potter?" a female voice asked impatiently.  
  
Harry slowly peeled his fingers away from his eyes and saw a very irritated young woman his age glaring at him over her thick spectacles, her long auburn curly hair tied back in a very conservative ponytail. Harry frowned at a long stick the woman has in her right hand.  
  
"Hey what's that? Was that the thing that made this oaf—"a kick on Dudley's ribs. "—go down?"  
  
The girl continued to glare at him and placed the "stick" inside her brown trench coat. "Look mister, I don't have time to answer your silly questions. Just tell me, are you Harry James Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled coyly at her and leaned at the wall. "Yes, I'm the one and only Harry Potter at your service. Can you grant me a pleasure of giving your name, Ms. Beautiful?" Harry asked on a noble voice hoping to get a smile out of her.  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione, a lovely name. It suits its owner perfectly." the boy said suavely.  
  
"I don't have time for this Mr. Potter." Hermione sighed and kicked open his "bedroom" door.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide and dropped his suave persona. "Hey! Stop that!"  
  
Hermione smirked as she saw the mess in Harry's room and the spider dangling from it's web. "God, you're such a slob." She rolled her honey brown eyes and retrieved her long wand. She waved it and murmured a few words. Suddenly, a trunk appeared and all of Harry's belongings loaded themselves neatly in the trunk. Hermione waved her wand again and the trunk disappeared. She turned around and faced a very dumb struck Harry, his eyes as wide as saucers. "What?"  
  
"BLODDY HELL, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
She just sniggered and closed the door with a bang. "Magic. Now shut up and take my hand."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione's outstretched hand and bit his lip, looking doubtful. "Why"  
  
"Because, dummy, I'm taking you out of here. Now take my hand, dope. We need to buy your things for school."  
  
"School?"  
  
Hermione rolled her hazel eyes and stretched her arm a little more. "What are you a parrot? Now come on!"  
  
"Are you sure you're not going to hex me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What about Dudley here?"  
  
"Somehow I can't imagine you're really concerned about that jerk."  
  
"Uh...yeah, you got a point there."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on! Take my hand." Hermione withdrew her hand for a second to look at a seemingly normal Muggle Louis Vuiton watch. "Your uncle is coming home soon." She looked at the awed boy and rolled her eyes. "I bewitched it so that it could tell me the location of any person who walks on the face of the earth, unless it's a very powerful witch or wizard or warlock or sorcerer. Can we go now?" Hermione made a move to hold Harry's hand but Harry backed away from her.  
  
"Hang on!" Harry threw up both of his rough hands on the air. "You're talking about witches, warlock and witches and magic for goodness sake. Then you somehow knocked out my cousin on the floor. And you expect me to go with you? What if you're a psycho?"  
  
Hermione laughed humorlessly. "Believe me, I'm not psychotic. And there is magic, though I don't expect you to remember everything." Her watch beeped and emitted a small red light. "Fuck! Vernon's about to park his car in the driveway." Hermione glared at Harry and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"We don't have time for this!!"  
  
They heard a faint sound of key turning in the lock.  
  
Harry struggled to pull his wrist from Hermione's pale hands but to no avail. "Hey let go!"  
  
"Shut up!" then crack.  
  
"Hello?" Vernon Dursely opened the less than magnificent front door of their home and scowled at the broken door of Harry's then cupboard. "That stupid bum." He muttered, and dropped his keys on a small basket near the door. "I'M HOME!!!" he called out to particularly no one. He turns around the corner and stopped on his tracks.  
  
Pivet Drive was shaken by a bear like roar that came from the Dursely's residence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wai! So that was taken care of Harry no knowledge of magic? That is so weird.... BTW, I'm sorry if I made Hermy wear glasses. It kinda adds to the "geek" look, not that I'm saying she's a geek ... Anyway I hope I get at least 50 reviews by the time I finished this...hmm...please please please review...onegai... 


	2. breakfast

I got only 2 reviews!!! How sad was that?!?!?!? Oh well, anyway I decided to continue the story even though people out there doesn't appreciate my work...:'( Oh well. I dedicate this to my 2 reviewers. I love you both. And I also dedicate this to my long lost friend who was the one who introduced me to Harry Potter in the first place. Love you so much. Come home soon. ^_^ Anyway, as it goes, read on peepz!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Harry looked up the sky and saw nothing but the roof of weird leaves that was devoiding him of the moon's guiding light. He also hold a stick on his right arm, its tip was encrusted with flame. The odd thing is the stick isn't catching fire unlike ordinary wood. Harry wiped his sweating brow and frowned. Why was he standing in the middle of an unknown forest, in the dead of the night, and feeling like his body has been through an earthquake, a storm, a fire, and Uncle Vernon's beating all rolled in one? It has something to do with a girl...  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to push away the thought from his mind. "I'm outta here." Harry said aloud, and started to turn to the different direction he has been facing.  
  
And then he heard it. A scream of a girl, probably his age. It was followed by the muffled yells. A boy this time. Harry stopped. His hand grasped the ends of his already messy black hair and pulled it slightly. 'What's going on?' Harry asked himself. More screams penetrated the silent air, sending goosebumps on his back. More yelling, a lot of scruffy noise, and a manical laugh followed. Harry groaned and started to run toward the voice. He can't leave him here. He may be a punk, but he is also a person with a heart. These 2 people, whoever they are, they're in danger. He can feel it.  
  
Twigs whipped his face, but he pushed them away impatiently. The only thing that is on his mind is that he need to help them, and that some bunch of branches whipping his face will certainly not stop him. The forest was getting denser every minute but he doesn't care. Finally, after running for a long time, he reached a cave. It was so dark that his flame torchy thingy doesn't help him. Gathering all the courage that remains in him, he stepped inside the cave. Something was gripping his shoulder, but he shook it away impatiently and ventured deeper into the unknown cave. The screams rang out clearly this time, and it sounded oddly familiar. Gripping his hold on the stick, he peered around a corner and gasped.  
  
"Get up, you lazy bum. We need to do some shopping."  
  
Harry felt a hand made contact with his left cheek, and it left a stinging sensation. Harry groaned and sat up, his bed feeling oddly comfortable. An outline of a woman was sitting on his bed. Groggily, he felt around for his glasses, and found them lying next to his bedside table. 'Funny, I don't remember having a table in my cupboard.' He rubbed the glasses against his woolen night shirt, and once again it surprised him. Never did he owned such clothing. "Aunt Petunia? What are you doing here? And why did you slapped me?" He put them on but kept his eyes closed. Seeing the bony face of his aunt scowling at him was not exactly the first thing he wanted to see in the morning. "Oh please. First off, I slapped you because you have been sleeping like a log. Second, I can enter this room whenever I please. And third, I'm not your aunt."  
  
Harry's eyes popped open at the voice. It certainly wasn't the high pitched nasal voice of the woman he has grown to hate. It was very sarcastic and a teenager's voice. And it's musical. It took Harry a minute to take in the bushy hair, Almond set eyes, that sarcastic smile... "Hermione?!"  
  
Hermione laughed and seated herself at the edge of Harry's bed. "Yep, the one and only. Tom, the innkeeper, has already prepared breakfast in a private parlor. After you get dressed, go down stairs and enter the first door you see. Meet me there."  
  
With that, the witch laughed and left the astounded Harry with the billowing of her deep blue cloak and his very confused thoughts. He shook his head and got up from the bed.  
  
"Weird girl." He muttered then headed for the mirror nest to a huge closet.  
  
~*~a few minutes after~*~  
  
Hermione was sipping her cup of coffee when Harry came barging in the room, his emerald eyes shocked and confused. He was panting, which apparently meant he had ran. Hermione watched, amused, as he leaned on the maple door, trying to catch his breath. She chuckled and returned to reading her copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
She didn't looked up as Harry grabbed a chair across her on the small, exquisite round table set up by the innkeeper. "What was what?" She asked, taking a second sip from her coffee.  
  
"I saw this huge hairy thingy outside the door, Mione. He was huge, and hairy, and he grasped my arm! He was giggling! And he keep trying to drag me towards the other room!" Harry glared at her. "I don't suppose you set up that Mammoth?"  
  
Hermione laughed and set down her paper, meeting Harry's furious jade orbs with her own bespectacled chocolate brown eyes. "Potter, that wasn't a 'Mammoth' as you charmingly put it. She was a half giant, and I supposed she acted like that since she was all too ready to, uhh, spread her species around," a smirk played across her pink lips and settled her eyes on the paper again. "and you happened to be a guy who caught her at a very horny moment."  
  
"She wanted to SHAG me??" Harry shivered at the thought. "Wait, Mione, where's breakfast?" He scowled at a single blood red rose on the center of the table. "Are you expecting me to eat that?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, here you go." With no interest at all, Hermione withdrew her wand from the sleeve of her robe and flicked it on Harry's direction. A golden plate landed neatly in front of him, loaded with eggs, bacon, cheese, and toast with butter. A goblet of orange juice appeared to his right.  
  
Harry hungrily grabbed the bacon and chomped down on it, looking like a man who haven't eaten in months. He waved a slice of bacon on Hermione's direction, but she shook her head and pointed at her coffee. Harry shrugged as if to say "Whatever." and continued to wolf down his breakfast.  
  
As Harry was gulping on his juice, Hermione flicked her wrist and the now clean plate zoomed out of sight. She took a long list from her shoulder bag and inspected it. "Oh dear, we are behind the schedule I made. Thanks to you." She rolled her eyes and let go of it. It rolled itself and placed itself neatly in Hermione's bag once again.  
  
Harry set down his juice and stared at Hermione. "Mione, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, as long as it not something stupid."  
  
"Why did you came for me? Why did you rescued me from the Durseley's? Are you part of some organization that protects human rights or what?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that." Hermione sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Even if I explain everything to you right now, you still won't understand. You see, I hardly knew everything myself. Both of our memories were erased."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide. "But who such thing?"  
  
"It was Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"So this Dumble-something guy, was he the villain after all?"  
  
"No!!" Hermione said with much force that Harry jumped. She towered over Harry, her knuckles turning white as her hands gripped that table in anger. "Professor was one of the greatest and most humblest wizards ever known! How dare you say such a thing like THAT?!?!!?" Hermione's nostrils were flaring angrily. Harry threw his hands in alarm.  
  
"Whoa, Mione. Chill out girl. I didn't know, all right? My bad."  
  
Hermione returned to her chair, still fuming.  
  
Harry cleared his throat nervously and reached over the table for her hand. "I'm sorry, all right? Please don't be angry at me."  
  
Hermione withdrew her hand and tucked the stiffly on her lap. "I'm not angry. I should also apologize, but don't say things about Professor Dumbledore like that on my face."  
  
"I'm really sorry Mione."  
  
"It's okay." Hermione drank the rest of her coffee in one gulp and abruptly stood up. She carefully avoided his. "Let's go Potter. We have a lot to do."  
  
Harry also sighed and stood up. He held the door open for her all the while ignoring the flirtatious looks the giantess was throwing him.  
  
"Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop calling me 'Mione' or I'll hex your balls off."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, this chapter is lame, but so what?!?!? I updated!!! Wohooooo!!!!!!! I love you peeps!!!!!! Take care and God bless!  
  
P.S: I promise the next one wouldn't be as lame as this one.^_^ much love! 


	3. shopping and flight!

Ooooh..chapter 3….it is almost a year since I updated. I was just discouraged by the lack of reviews…but I decided, hey! I don't care anymore… :-) Besides, I didn't have a lot of time writing stories…senior year was harder than I expected…and since it's our vacation already…am now ready to finish this fic… :) har de har. Dedicated to my reviewers! Thanks for wanting to read my story…and now **chapter 3: Shopping and Flight!**

For the nth time in the morning, Hermione was heard shouting at Harry, this time about his hat.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CANNOT TAKE IT OFF AT ANY RATE!WHY CAN'T YOU FOLLOW A SIMPLE INSTRUCTION YOU BIG IDIOT!" screamed Hermione, while jamming the offending hat on Harry's head. They were at a deserted alley, where Hermione had dragged her companion after he took off his head gear.

The pungent smell in the dumpster is making the usually laid back Harry crack. "Aw, come off it, Hermy! It was just too hot, all right? I only took it off for a second to freshen my poor head. What's with you?" He asked, scowling as he adjusted the brim off the heavy cowboy hat on his head. "Besides, I already have to wear this stupid balaclava, why do I also have to wear a hat and a veil?

"I already told you, it's for your own protection!" hissed Hermione. Her eyes fired up and he dragged Harry away from the alley. "Just shut up and follow my orders. It for your-"

"-own protection. Yeah, yeah, I know." grumbled Harry in an undertone. More than anything in the world, he wanted to peel all of his clothing and throw it away. And the prickling of his scar isn't helping much, either.

Hermione just glared at him, sun reflecting from her spectacles but preached no more. They stepped inside a shop called Flourished and Blots where a man greeted them, bowing low.

"Good morning, can I help you?" he asked, taking a curious look at Harry.

"Yeah, we'd like a set of 2 sets of 6th year Hogwarts books please." Hermione said, stepping in front of Harry. 

The shop keeper took the list and scuttled away. Harry took the opportunity to whine at Hermione again. "Look, he's already staring at me on how stupid I look! Can't I just lose the veil? Or you can disguise me by magic?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I cannot do magic too many times, it's against the rules." Sighed Hermione, absentmindedly scanning a book called Advanced Arithmancy and putting it down again. "I can only bend it a little, since I'm supposed to escort you and all. But to perform a disguising spell, the people in the Ministry will get suspicious. An amount of magic to be used for disguising is huge and will not go unnoticed." She glanced at Harry who had a surprisingly serious look on his face. "Are you listening to me?" When he didn't reply, she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Harry looked up away from a particularly beautiful and sexy witch that was strolling by the window. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Hermione groaned and was saved from making a response by the appearance of the shopkeeper with 2 bulging bags.

"Here are your things, Miss."

Harry stopped staring outside the window. "Oh, I'll get them. Never let a beautiful girl like her carry heavy luggage." Harry said gallantly, taking the bags from the shopkeeper. He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes in return.

"Boys."

After several stops at shops and some bickering later, Harry and Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch. Harry deposited the bags on the floor of the private parlor and threw himself down the sofa. "I'm beat. Hermy what's for lunch?" Harry threw the hat, veil, and balaclava to the floor, then thought of something. "Then again, it's not really lunch cause it's already 6:00. But it isn't dinner yet, cause we didn't have any lunch…so it's a cross between a dinner and a lunch?" His brow furrowed, looking as if a scholar who's on the verge of solving a very difficult problem. "So it's lunchner? Or is it dinunch? What do you think Mione?"

Hermione sighed and flicked her wand. The shopping bags Harry threw unceremoniously on the floor uprighted themselves, while the balaclava, the veil, and the hat hung up themselves on the neat golden hooks behind the door. "I think you better stop thinking about trivial things, Potter. And stop giving me stupid nicknames." She settled at the chair by the table and started opening the mail that came that morning.

Harry pouted and joined Hermione at the table. "Who was that from?" he asked, when Hermione finished reading the mail and threw it down the table. He yelped when the letter suddenly caught fire (_'which was odd, since there is no candle on the table'_ thought Harry) and curled into ashes.

Hermione didn't reply but started putting on her coat. Harry thought she had an angry expression on her face.

"We are going out, again?" asked Harry, making no move. "But we just got here!"

"Look, don't make things difficult for me, OK?" Hermione said, facing him. She looked tired and exhausted. "Put on your balaclava and hat. You can leave the veil if you want to."

Harry proceeded to do so, feeling that it's unwise to contradict. As Harry was putting on his woolen balaclava, he heard footsteps from outside. "Are you expecting guests, Hermione?" he asked.

"Shit, they already found us!" hissed Hermione, pale. She snatched Harry's hand. Harry gaped at her.

"But where are we-"

CRACK.

That exact moment the door opened, and two cloaked men came bounding in the room. They both had their hoods up, and their faces were hidden behind masks.

"Darn, they got away already." The first man hissed, after surveying the inside of the fireplace, under the table, even inside the cabinet. He threw the vase on the table at the mirror, causing an avalanche of glass.

"Reparo." The second man pointed his wand at the mirror, and immediately the shattered glass returned to its frame and looked as good as new. "Don't lose your patience Nott, we'll catch that little Mudblood and her friend Weasel if that's the last thing I do."

His eyes gleamed underneath his mask, revealing it to shine like the finest silver. And in the next moment another crack was heard and the two intruders were gone.

Hermione and Harry landed painfully in an open field.

"Ouch! Hermy I think I landed on cow poop!" Harry said, groaning as he got up on his feet. He glanced behind him, and there was cow poop stuck at his pants. "Great." He held out a hand to Hermione, but she already was on her feet.

"Sorry, I was panicking. Scourgify." Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at Harry's backside. Instantly the cow poop was gone.

"Thanks I-Hey!"

Hermione suddenly grabbed his collar which made him stoop down on her. Their faces were so close that he can see the faint shade of gold around Hermione's pupils which blended quite well with her eye's brown coloring. Harry flushed, his heart beating madly. Hermione was leaning closer and closer to him. Although full of bravado and manly pride, Harry always get cold feet when a girl is that close. Usually, he runs before his girl classmates can do anything to him. But with Hermione's iron grip, he can't go anywhere for the moment.

"Hermy wait! We just met! You can't-"

"The Headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix is at the Burrow." Hermione whispered her lips missing Harry's but instead is very close with his ear. She released Harry's collar, which nearly made him stumble to the droppings again.

"Hermione, what the-"

"Shut up and think about what I just said." Hermione whispered in that same tone, casting furtively around her and still keeping a grip on her wand.

Harry blinked, but fearing that she'll grab him again, he shut his eyes and concentrated on what Hemrione said.

'_The Burrow…the Burrow…the Burrow…what the hell is that confounded Burrow?'_

As Harry opened his eyes, it was like a 3D magic. A house was inflating right in front of him, with windows, doors and all. Harry blinked, as if he was hallucinating, but Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

Harry didn't mind but continued to stare at the house in awe. There was nothing impressive about it, in fact all the houses in Privet Drive look better than this one, which looks like a pig pen with several added floors. _'Yet,'_ Harry thought uneasily_ 'Why do I feel like I know this place?' _He looked at the door, and was surprised to see no doorknob but instead a bronzed image of a stag at the middle.

"Snuffles." Hermione said to the stag. At first, Harry thought it was a bit stupid of Hermione to talk to the stag, as if something will happen, but something did happen. The stag reared to its hind legs and neighed. The surprised Harry could hear locks and bolts turning inside.

The door swung forward and Harry wasn't surprised when Hermione pushed him inside. "Get in."

The passageway was dim, with no light at all, and when Hermione followed him inside and closed the door, the moonlight from outside was shut off covering the both of them in complete darkness.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! WELCOME HOME!" A shriek followed by a creature of some sort leaped on Harry.

The lamps (Harry mistook them for hat stands) lit up and flooded the area with blinding light. Harry was surprised to see that it wasn't some horrible creature that attacked him, but a red haired girl. Her arms were still around his neck, but he didn't mind, seeing as the face that was smiling up to him was definitely classified on Harry's dictionary, a "total hot-from-the-oven babe."

"Welcome back, mate!" roared a red haired guy, clamping him on the shoulders. Another one who looked just liked the tall, lanky guy popped what look liked a regular party popper but emitted a dragon firecracker. It filled the hall with so much noise that he can't hear himself think.

Another red haired guy (_'Is red hair the fashion here?' _asked Harry suddenly aware of his messy jet black hair.) but a bit stockier and a big scar running across one of his eye just beamed at him. The guy next to him with equally vibrant red hair was wiping his eyes with the back of his robes.

A girl with blonde (_'Not red.'_ Harry said to himself, relieved) was waving a red and gold banner with "WELCOME HOME HARRY, HERMIONE!" on it. An embroidered lion on it was roaring realistically. She was standing next to a guy with a round face and soft eyes. He smiled and waved.

There were several other people, but Harry can't crane his neck as the girl hugging him has a strangely strong grip. Harry wondered whether all girls are taught to have iron grips.

"That's enough, Ginny, you'll suffocate Potter here." The girl named Ginny released him, but she gave him a kiss on the cheek before doing so. Harry's face burned as she did so. _'She's so attractive…'_

Harry turned to Hermione, whom he was surprised to see, wearing a rare, genuine smile on her face. "Potter, I'd like you to meet the people of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry tried to smile back, but inside he felt a pang that he can't remember these smiling, friendly faces around him. "It's nice to meet all of you, but…um...what's the 'Order of the Phoenix'?"

All smiles left the faces of the people. He could feel their heavy disappointment, and Harry felt he wanted to kick himself. After their hearty welcome, how can he squelch their happiness like that?

After several minutes Hermione sighed, and said in a brisk tone "Ok people, back to the dining room. The meeting will start in a couple of minutes. I'll be with you, all right?"

The troop flooded to the room mumbling, some of them sneaking a glance back at Harry, and once again, the hall way was silent.

"This sucks."

"Hmm?" Hermione gracefully got out of her coat and hung it up on the coat hanger. "What 'sucks'?"

"This." Harry waved his arms around as if to express his point. "Not being able to…you know…" He stared at the floor, feeling as if he was totally lost.

"Remember?" Hermione asked quietly. She turned around and faced him her eyes dead serious. When Harry didn't reply and kept staring at the floor, she continued. "Potter, it's not your fault. They all understand your situation. Anyone who had undergone to what you experienced will experience some emotional trauma. Dumbledore was right to erase your memories."

"But what it is exactly that I undergone?" Harry asked, lifting his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, his green eyes meeting auburn ones. "I want to know, Hermione. I feel so, incomplete without them."

"That's my job. That's why I'm here." Hermione smiled again and gently brushed off his hands from her shoulders. Then she took off Harry's hat and his balaclava. "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Harry stared at her for a moment, neither of them speaking. He felt a warm rush of gratitude for the girl he had been teasing a while ago. Hermione flushed and looked away from his intense gaze.

"We should also head to the dining room so that we can start the meeting early. Then I can properly reintroduce you to our friends." She muttered, clearly embarrassed by the emotion she showed a while ago. She hung up the balaclava and the hat next to her coat and motioned with her head.

Harry nodded and both of them started walking. "Hermy?"

"Yeah?"

Harry reached for her hand by her side and held it. "Thank you."

"Sure."

For some reason….I was able to finish chapter 3…(surprised) but before I completely log out, I want to thank the following people

**sally… **  
Actually, it's kinda based on the book, it's more of a sequel to the series…:) thanks for your insights and review!

**mmm… **  
there you go, a little bit of a background…but I think it made the story more confusing than ever…:) but here. I kinda like a suave Harry…I think suits him…tall dark and mysterious…enough of the good, heroic boy:) And thanks for your review!

**lovemedo**…  
I can't really make long chapters…it stresses my poor head…:) please don't lose interest in me! In the following chapters…I'll let you know everything:) sorry for updating this long!

**ocpawnmaster1**…  
yeah, I think this one's interesting too…thanks for the review!


	4. Questions and the Past

Mmm, I'm improving! I was actually up to my 4th chapter! This chapter is much about Harry's past, full of description, kind of boring, but I'll try to make it up to you at the next chapter, kay? Yes, I'm trying to seek help with my grammar…. But to those people who have been kind enough to review, thank you very much! I valued your opinion…and I hoped you would keep on reading:) Oh, and this one's dedicated to **Nicole360**! I believe she's my first reviewer for the 3rd chapter….anyway thanks again! Enjoy! **Chapter 4: Questions and the Past**

Harry and Hermione stepped into a shabby room. He felt excited and nervous at the same time.

The chattering stopped as the pair made way to the two empty chairs by the round table. (Harry was thinking of King Arthur and his Knights)

"Welcome, everyone, to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione announced. "It is wonderful to see everyone again, and I know Harry feels the same way."

Harry smiled uncertainly. He wished they stare at something other than him.

"As Harry lost his memories, I think it's proper that each one of us would present himself and say a little history. You start, Ginny." Hermione said to the red headed girl next to Harry.

The girl named Ginny beamed. "Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasleys. I'm currently in 5th year. You saved me from You-Know-Who during your second year, along with my brother, Ron. And I used to have a crush on you." She added, winking at Harry, who immediately blushed.

"I'm George Weasley, one of the famous Weasley twins. I'm the co-entrepreneur of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. You were the one who gave us the money to start the shop."

"Fred Weasley, second half of the Weasleys twins. We're both at the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You were the Seeker, while me and George are Beaters."

"Luna Lovegood." The girl with long blonde hair said in a misty voice. "We met during your 5th year. You were the leader of the Dumbledore's Army, where you taught us Defense Against Dark Arts."

"Hi, Harry, I'm Neville Longbottom." The round faced boy smiled sheepishly. "We are the same year, and we're kind of friends. You noticed me although I'm a nobody at Hogwarts."

"Cho Chang." Harry's heart gave a little leap when the dark haired girl with a pretty smile talked. "I'm in my final year at Hogwarts. We used to go out last year."

Harry was taken aback that such a pretty girl used to go out with him. In Pivet Drive, none of the girls would even _look_ at him! "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." They exchanged smiles.

This continued until everyone introduced themselves.

"This meeting's agenda is to help Harry remember the past." Hermione gave Harry a crooked smile. "This is the time you ask your questions. We'll try to answer them."

"Um, yeah." Harry cleared his throat. "Why am I famous? Why am I so important that you sent Hermione for me? Why do we hide in the Burrow?"

Everyone laughed, which made Harry's cheek burn. It seems that they were just making fun of him.

Luna noticed Harry's uncomfortable stature and said "Harry, we didn't mean to laugh at you. The situation's kind of weird, explaining everything to the great hero who saved us from Voldemort."

"Hero? Me?" Harry pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. Once upon a time, there was a wizard, so evil that humans and creatures alike have fear in speaking his name." Cho said, running a hand through her luxurious black hair.

"At the eve of Halloween, Voldemort went to your house to kill you, Harry. You were a baby then." continued Fred.

"Why did he try to kill me? And how did I survive?" asked Harry, feeling lost.

"Well, it was because of a prophecy." continued Hermione "It was written that a boy whose parents denied Voldemort three times and born at the end of July will be a threat to him. He will mark him as his equal. In the end, one cannot survive if the other is still living."

"What? I have to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked, shocked by the news. "How come I get to be the one who kills him? Who knows if there are other boys whose parents denied him three times and is born at the end of July?"

"Actually Harry," said Neville, smiling. "There is one other boy that fits that description. Me."

"But why -"

"Harry, don't you get it? I may fit that description, but _you_ were the one whom Voldemort marked as his equal. You were the one he hunted down on the eve of Halloween 16 years ago. You proved to be a bigger threat to him than I am." Neville said, no longer smiling.

"What happened then? How did I survive?" repeated Harry. Each of the members of the Order exchanged sad looks.

"Well, he tried to kill you, but do you think your parents will give you in without a fight?" George said, sighing. "You dad, James Potter, tried to handle Voldemort one on one. To give your mother and you a chance to run. Sadly, he failed." At that, several of the girls sniff, even some of the guys are hiding their faces. Harry felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat. An image flashed in his mind. A flash of green light, and a scream of a woman.

"Your mother died protecting you. But when Voldemort tried to kill you, he just couldn't. Instead, the curse that was aiming to kill you backfired on him, and left you with that scar."

Harry's hand automatically flew to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. A half of him was berating himself on asking that question, while the other half was relieved to have some of his memories back.

There was an uneasy silence. Harry quickly looked around for another question.

"Um, so could you explain to me the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The Order of The Phoenix was founded By Albus Wolfric Bryan Dumbledore." said Hermione, sounding very much like the narrator at boring documentaries. "Our main mission is to stop Voldemort from taking over."

"We are successful, somehow, and we made his army retreat."

"Hang on. Are you telling me that several school kids are able to make an army of dark wizards retreat?" Harry asked, confused. Everyone here looks so fragile and childish. How can they save the world?

"We're not alone Harry." The girl named Hannah Abott laughed. "We are only a small part of the Order called the Juniors coz we're the one inside Hogwarts and everything. You haven't met everyone yet. And there are the Seniors, older wizards and witches who are in charge of more complicated matters."

"Oh. But the two of you are -" Harry turned to Fred and George.

"Dear chap, we may have left Hogwarts, but we are still young at heart." Fred said, while George put a melodramatic expression on his face.

"Okay, that's it for questions. I know you have more questions, there is another time for them." said Hermione, as Harry opened his mouth to speak. "To a more important issue then. When we reach Hogwarts, Harry should never be left alone, lest he is attacked."

"Atacked? Why would I be attacked inside Hogwarts? I thought –"

"Don't be naïve. Do you think all of the students are at our side?" Fred asked, while fiddling with something inside his pocket.

Harry _did _thought that all students are at their side, but decided not to speak anyway.

"I've arranged the schedules with Professor McGonagall ("She's the Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Gyffindor House" whispered Neville at Harry.) so that most of the members of the Order will be at all his classes."

"Hermione, I know all of you are worried about me," cut off Harry at Hermione's speech. "But I don't think I need escorts _everywhere_ I go. I'm not a child you know."

"Harry it's not the matter of age. Older and better wizards than you have been blown up by Voldemort."

"Hermione's right Harry." said Ginny sadly, tears brimming at her eyes. "You don't remember how many loses we had…most of our loved ones are gone…we can't lose you Harry. We promised Ron we'll guard you."

"Who's –"

"Right. All future agendas will be talked over when the Seniors are here. I imagie all of you are tired. Meeting is dismissed." said Hermione, cutting off Harry's question. She looked a bit pink in her face.

Harry was getting annoyed about this, but held his tongue wisely. _'At least I know something.'_

One by one the people started ascending the stairs. Lee, a guy with dreadlocks, clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Harry. You'll share a room with us."

Harry made to follow the other boys, feeling a little bit bewildered, but Hermione caught his arm. Harry looked at her and was not surprised to see her looking so serious. "What?"

Hermione didn't say anything but pulled him back to the dining room. They both sat down. Harry looked curiously at Hermione, who was fidgeting with the straps of the bag.

"I-I wanted to give you this privately." said Hermione, after a moment's hesitation.

Harry looked at the package Hermione given her. "A book? What will I do with a book?" he asked. His hand ran along its handsome leather cover.

"It's not a book, Harry. Open it."

Harry obeyed then gasped. It was a photo album with a picture of a man and a woman holding a baby inside it. The man looks exactly just like him, only older, except for the eyes. The woman has a pretty face with shining red hair, and _Harry's eyes._

"Are these -are they -?" croaked Harry, his voice shaky with emotions.

"Yes, they are your parents, James and Lily Potter." Hermione politely looked away, pretending not to notice Harry's tears. "I imagine you'll have a lot of questions after looking at this, Harry, that's why I decided it would be best if we're alone."

"My parents…" Harry slowly turned the pages, mesmerized. He looked at the pictures… his mother waving as she kissed the baby Harry, his father carrying him in his shoulders, them at their wedding day… Harry felt deep loathing for the person responsible for their death. He felt hunger for the love that he ought to receive. But because of that one, horrible wizard, he was forced to take the beatings of his uncle and cousin, the unjustified wrath of his aunt, and the worst prison one can ever be trapped to…loneliness.

When Harry turned another page, it was no longer filled with pictures of his family, but him and his friends.

"That's Hogwarts." said Hermione, pointing to a magnificent castle behind him. She joined him as they looked at the pictures, turning the pages, laughing as the Harry in the picture did exaggerated poses.

"What am I wearing?" asked Harry, pointing at the picture of an unhappy Harry with deep emerald green robe and on his arm is a very happy Parvati who was waving energetically.

"Oh, that was during our 4th year at the Yule Ball. It is a part of the champions of Triwizard Tournament to bring partners, and you brought Parvati since Cho came with Cedric."

The picture at the bottom of it showed a newspaper clipping of the Triwizard champions. "That one is Viktor Krum, champion of Durmstrang and a legendary Seeker. You used to admire him. The pretty girl is Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, half Veela and Ron's crush. That is you, obviously. Then, that other one is Cedric Diggory, also from Hogwarts." said Hermione, pointing at each of the waving people. "Viktor and Fleur are both in the Order but at the Seniors category."

"But what about pretty boy Cedric?" asked Harry, comparing himself to him and feeling that he was much more handsome and more ideal to be with Cho.

"He died." Hermione said simply.

"I'm sorry." muttered Harry, feeling irritated at himself.

"No prob." They turned the page again this one showing all of the teachers at Hogwarts. Hermione rattled off their names, gave a little description and an interesting history of Harry with them.

"That's Professor Trelawney. She used to predict that you'll die soon." Harry stared at her, horrified.

"You haven't died yet, so I say she's a right old fraud." Harry laughed, and Hermione smiled a little. "That's Professor Lupin, he's in the Order. He was your father's friend, and he's the one who taught you about the Patronus. He's the best Defence Against Dark Arts teacher and he's also a werewolf."

"This one's Professor Flitwick. He's our Charms teacher. He's –"

"Wait. Hermione, who's this?" Harry asked, pointing at a surly man with oily black hair and an abnormally large hooked nose.

"Oh. That's Professor Snape. Potions teacher, Head of Slytherin, and a Senior member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I don't like him." announced Harry, feeling great dislike at the man. Professor Snape blinked up at him, scowling.

"Yeah. During our Hogwarts years, you used to _loathe_ each other." Hermione smiled as Harry scowled back at the picture.

"What about him?" Harry asked, pointing at the tall, obviously old wizard with a half moon spectacle perched on his nose. He was smiling and seemed full of energy.

"That's Professor Dumbledore. He's the greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry said nothing, but now, he felt no anger at the man who erased his memories. In fact, he was actually comfortable in looking at him.

Hermione turned the page. This time there were only three persons in the picture. Harry was waving energetically, his arm around Hermione. Hermione was also smiling happily; her face was not pulled back into a frown Harry was accustomed to. She wore no glasses and had her hair down. There was another guy with them. His arm was around Hermione's waist, and he was beaming at them. His red hair was exactly the same shade of Ginny's and the twins'.

"Hermione, who's this guy?" asked Harry, frowning at the way he held Hermione.

"That's Ron Weasley. They told me he is our best friend since first year. He went to all the challenges we've been through. He's a great guy." Hermione said, tracing his face.

Harry dreaded to ask the question but decided to go through it. "What happened to him? How…how did he die?"

Hermione sighed. "I really don't know the details Harry. All I know is, he saved us from death and was killed by Voldemort himself."

"How come you also didn't know, Hermione?" asked Harry, while rummaging around his pockets for a handkerchief.

"My memory…has also been erased. I only know what the Order had told me all throughout this summer." Hermione said, and then accepted a crisp white handkerchief from Harry.

"Really? Wasn't it hard learning magic all over again?" Harry asked, feeling a little bit better that Hermione stopped crying.

"Nah. And after they told me I was the cleverest witch in our year, I got a little bit more motivated."

"Ah."

They both sat silently, looking at the once happy picture of the three best friends.

"It's getting late. We better get some rest. Coming?" Hermione asked after several more minutes. She stood up and motioned with her hand.

"Um, you go ahead…I…I'll catch up with you later" said Harry, smiling.

"Okay, but don't go outside. Stay here. Goodnight Harry." Hermione said, reluctantly leaving Harry. As she walked upstairs, she remembered Harry's recklessness. _'But after we told him about Voldemort, I don't think he'll do anything more dangerous…'_

Harry started flipping the pages again. He felt his heart constrict, as if an invisible fist was squeezing it. You see, he wanted to cry long and hard, and boys don't cry. At least he believed so.

It was sunrise when he finally closed the album and settled in his room filled with his friend's snores. Little did he know that at the girl's room, a pair of sleepless brown eyes stare unblinkingly at the ceiling reminiscing in the memories of Ron.

**Sailor Faith 55****…**  
chuckles I'll try to do so…so you won't be disappointed in me….:) thanks for the review!

**missmcweir****…**  
thank you for thinking I have potential….:) yes, I'll try to finish this rubbish for you…:) thanks for the review!

**Foolish Fish****…**  
thinking Dunch…why didn't I think of that before? Yeah, it doesn't makes a lot of sense…:) I'll try to upload sooner…I was just really busy during my senior year grimacethank you for your review:)

**LinZ…**  
I'm really sorry if my grammar is so horrible to you…winces don't worry, I'm seeking help…:) Don't lose interest me, ok? Thank you for the review!

**Talons****…**  
I like writing and I like reviews:) Would you please read my story?

**Luckyloo16****…**

Thank you for the review: ) Yeah, that's my fault, I'll try to simplify things…thanks again!

**RandomReviewer… **  
First of all, thank you for your review or opinion or whatever. Here are my answers to your 7 reasons

1) I have faults, but that doesn't mean my mind is small, thank you very much. And yeah, I'm seeking help.

2) Okay, so the plot is a little bit edgy…you don't have to down it like that for heaven's sake…  
3) You got a problem with Ms. Beautiful?  
4) Check Book 5 Order of the Phoenix, Grawp (Hagrid's giant brother) knows Hermione as Hermy since her name is so hard to remember. Wanna borrow my book?  
5) What about Petunia? Sorry, I didn't remember her. What about her?  
6) Yeah well…  
7) why don't you just keep on reading, then you'll know.

I'm sorry dear, but I can't bow my head in shame. If you don't like the story, stop reading. I'm free to write rubbish once in a while, right: ) When you come back…I'll be prepared for you…cackles

**Nicole360****…**

frantically typing I'm trying to do my best to type here:) Thank you for wanting to read my story!


End file.
